vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Madara Uchiha/@comment-26411800-20150912122146
Alright consider this: Attack potency: Describes total firepower/ total Destructive capacity of a character which is total amount of energy that can be released by a character at an instant of time. For a character to produce such firepower without killing himself the character must have the essential''' level of control of the energy capacity''' to perform the attack. The attack potency of the Sage's moon feat is calculated at moon+, possibly small planet level. HERE Scroll down to small planet level on the OBD calc list. This feat was performed by a weakened Sage without Juubi's power. So it is really casual for the Sage. We know he is capable of better feats via statements of him capable of using sword of Nunoboko to shape the world and destroy it and for the fact he was near death while performing this feat. I strongly suggest Madara, Naruto, Sasuke and Toneri should be scaled to dying Rikudo feat. I would support them individually via feats, author's word and portrayal. Madara: From the statement made by the Sage http://www.mangapanda.com/naruto/671/8. Look at the picture of Madara the Sage is describing to attain his level and get to Kaguya's level. This is an incomplete power Madara (one-eyed and incomplete juubi). The Sage is telling us that this incomplete Madara can attain his level when complete (with the rinnegan and full juubi). The Sage knows his own capabilities and we know the Sage CASUAL/ weakened capabilities via moon creation feat. The Sage word actually came to pass as Madara attained His level by getting the other rinnegan (the level of the Sage is a level Madara can control). By the action of Black Zetsu Madara absorbed more chakra (surpassing Rikudo Sennin) and became Kaguya. The extra added chakra was on a level Madara (or even the Sage) can't control so he became the object Kaguya that can control the added chakra. This is just like earlier on in the series, Naruto becoming Kurama when he took excess of Kurama's chakra because he could not control Kurama chakra at that time. The chibaku tensei feat recalc put Madara at continent+ level but let us ask ourselves is that all Madara was capable of. The feat was not even meant for destruction but for distraction. And even when the feat was carried out Madara had four limbo clones out which should have divided his chakra. He performed the I.T (which was stated by Obito as the mightiest shinobi jutsu even when he knew of the Sage moon creation feat). Madara performed the I.T while maintaining his limbo clones and the chibaku meteors. Madara can be scaled to at least dying Rikudo. Toneri: This is a character that was stated as Madara's equal (having the same level of control). I don't know why his moon slicing feat is seen as his highest D.C feat. This guy was moving the whole mass of the moon with his own power towards the earth to cause at least small planet destruction. Even when slicing the moon at that same time he was moving the moon and controlling Hamura's statue which was powerful enough to overpower Kurama so his chrakra was divided. Naruto and Sasuke: THIS is a solid feat and should have them at moon level at least. They individually outputted half of a moon+ feat. You might say it is the Sage power and not theirs but that does not matter. Cuz as far as they released that power through their own bodies it is their feat and they did it without breaking a sweat. The Sage couldn't have given them a power they could not control. Naruto and Sasuke do not have the innate chakra capacity for the feat but we know how much power they can output when given such power. Even Naruto absorbed an entire planet worth of energy to match Sasuke bijuu absorbed susanoo power. Even Sasuke HERE was stated to rival the Sage not in chakra/ energy capacity but in chakra control which would lead to similar chakra output when released. Their final clash may not have moon level aoe but can we judge the potency through that alone. We can all agree calcs can be flawed due to inconsistent drawings THEREFORE calcs can't always judge a person's full power. This is why characters like whitebeard, akainu, mihawk are island level+ with lower calcs from their feats. So please, moderators (Antvasima) can you consider the above. you would knw I'm not blabbering nonsense.